


yang patah tumbuh, yang layu...

by rpshoodini



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Non-Linear Narrative, sakyoizu is one sided, super vague
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: Kala usianya delapan tahun, Azami melihat puluhan kelopak mungil berwarna kuning bermekaran dari celah di antara bibir pria itu. (Keengganan Azami bermain-main dengan asmara bukannya tanpa alasan. Persis dugaan kebanyakan orang, alasan yang dimaksud adalah Sakyo.)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Izumida Azami, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 6





	yang patah tumbuh, yang layu...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: possible OOC! Review akan sangat diapresiasi.

Kamar Itaru berbau seperti keripik garam dan cuka (Azami akan mengomelinya tentang pentingnya asupan nutrisi yang sehat terhadap kesehatan kulit, nanti). Azuma membawa aroma yang menyenangkan ke manapun ia pergi, jadi tak heran jika kamarnya akan membuatmu merasa seperti sedang berjalan di antara rak-rak parfum mahal di mal. Misumi bilang bahwa kamarnya, yang ia tempati bersama Kumon, berbau “seperti segitiga”, tetapi berdasarkan pengalamannya masuk ke sana, Azami pribadi berpendapat kalau bau ruangan itu lebih pantas dideskripsikan sebagai “bau deodoran yang bercampur dengan bau badan khas remaja yang gagal ditutupinya”.

Sebelum bergabung dengan Mankai sebagai aktor sementara, Azami menduga bahwa kamar nomor 106 akan berbau busuk alkohol atau rokok, sebab hanya kedua jenis aroma itulah yang ia mampu ingat saat memikirkan Sakyo, selama hampir satu dekade mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak seperti Azuma, walaupun ia tetap memperhatikan kebersihan diri (dan tidak hentinya merecoki Azami soal hal ini), Sakyo tak acuh pada remeh-temeh penampilan. Atau mungkin, sebenarnya dia peduli dan mencoba untuk tampak lebih jantan, tetapi menurutnya macho itu berarti berbau seperti izakaya.

Sekarang, bayangkan betapa kecewanya Azami saat ia mendorong terbuka pintu kamar 106 dan menyadari bahwa ruangan itu ternyata beraroma... biasa saja.

Tidak ada bau menyengat alkohol. Maupun bau menusuk batang nikotin. Atau bahkan, parfum murahan yang kerap disemprotkan Sakoda secara membabi buta pada tubuhnya saat ada gadis cantik melintas. Hanya kamar biasa, dengan perabotan yang membosankan, benar-benar ala Sakyo.

“Bagaimana?”

Gertakan kasar Sakyo memecahkan lamunannya. Azami cemberut. “Tidak buruk,” ia mengakui jengkel.

Hilang sudah satu kesempatannya untuk melempar cemooh pedas.

Sakyo mendengus. “Tentu saja. Pastikan sisi kamarmu tetap rapi. Aku tidak suka berantakan.”

“Berisik! Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu. Jangan berani-berani menyebrang ke sisi kamarku, tua bangka, aku tidak mau alat riasku diacak olehmu.”

“Kayak aku mau berurusan dengan alat riasmu saja...”

Sakyo mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya mengangkat salah satu ransel yang ia bawa, tetapi niatnya membantu justru dibalas dengan desisan galak. Cengkeraman Azami pada ranselnya mengerat. Sakyo mengernyit, tetapi pada akhirnya mengalah dan melangkah mundur.

Azami melengos sekali lagi. Tas-tas bawaannya menghantam lantai dengan bunyi keras saat dilemparkan. Kebisingan ini disusul oleh senyap saat ia meletakkan kotak riasnya di meja dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan kasih sayang, berkebalikan dengan caranya menghadapi tas-tas tadi. Ini cadangan terakhir alat rias yang ia punya, setelah sisanya dihancurkan oleh sang ayah pada insiden yang terjadi sebelum ia minggat dari rumah. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mulai mengelurkan isinya satu per satu. Lipstik, bedak, bermacam jenis krim, semuanya ditata dengan teliti.

Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya perlahan mengembang. Tinggal di tempat yang baru seperti ini, tidak jelek juga, pikir Azami. Sesaat ia bahkan melupakan fakta kalau ia bakal berbagi kamar dengan si Sakyo Sialan, atau bahwa pria berambut pirang itu sedang berada di sisi kamar yang bersebarangan.

Tepat momen itulah ia tiba-tiba tersadar. Tangan yang sedang menyusun lipstik berdasarkan gradasi warna menggantung diam. Suatu aroma tertentu menguasai indera penciumannya. Sesuatu yang... lembut, seperti bedak bayi, dan sedikit segar, layaknya bau taman sehabis turun hujan.

Samar-samar, tetapi cukup kuat untuk dikenali. Familiar, tetapi ia tidak mampu mengingat kapan ia pernah menghidu aroma serupa.

“Di mana kau taruh pengharum ruangannya?” celetuk Azami.

Jeda sejenak, lalu terdengar respons bingung Sakyo. “Apa?”

“Gara-gara efek penuaan kau jadi budeg, ya?” Azami mengejek. “Terserahlah. Ini jelas merk yang bagus, baunya enak. Pasti ibumu atau Kantoku-san yang membelikan, mana mungkin kau punya selera berkelas begini.”

“Mau bertengkar, bocah?”

Keributan mereka pada sore itu berlanjut sampai Taichi akhirnya datang dari kamar sebelah untuk memisahkan mereka. Sakyo melepaskan diri dari pegangan Taichi dengan sentakan, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sambil mendecih. Pintu dibanting. Saat Azami melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusun alat rias, lebih berkeringat daripada sebelumnya dan dengan dada yang masih naik turun, aroma itu sudah tidak tercium lagi.

* * *

Azami seratus persen yakin bahwa ia akan memenangkan ronde ini.

Semua kartu yang bagus ada dalam genggamannya, jadi tak peduli startegi apapun yang hendak dipakai Sakyo, mustahil ia bisa menang. Sekali lagi ia menghitung cepat total poin yang akan ia dapat di kepala. Azami tak kuasa mengulum seringainya saat mengawasi lawannya mengerutkan dahi dengan pandangan tertuju pada kartu-kartu di atas meja.

Ini yang ia sukai dari Sakyo. Meskipun cerewet luar biasa, dan Azami sendiri sering membalas dendam dengan meninggalkan bercak-bercak jari pada lensa kacamata lelaki itu, khusus untuk urusan Jin-Gi-Oh, Sakyo memperlakukannya sebagai lawan yang setara. Tak pernah sekalipun ia dengan sengaja membiarkan Azami menang, hanya karena ia lelaki dewasa sementara Azami cuma anak berusia delapan tahun.

Belakangan, setelah ia beranjak dewasa, Azami melihat ke belakang dan mulai berpikir kalau sifat kompetitif Sakyo ini sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan dan agak memalukan sebetulnya, tetapi dahulu, sebagai bocah delapan tahun, sifat ini yang membuat Sakyo menjadi lawan Jin-Gi-Oh favoritnya. Sakyo berbeda dari kebanyakan anggota Ginseikai, yang bermain setengah hati cuma karena takut diamuk oleh atasan.

Sakyo meletakkan tangannya pada dagu. Mula-mula Azami menyangka kalau ia masih berpikir, tetapi kemudian bahunya bergetar dan matanya terpejam. Kepalan tangannya menutupi mulut.

“Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan perhatian,” ancam Azami, tetapi di akhir ucapan nadanya sendiri mulai terdengar ragu. Baru kemudian saat Sakyo mendadak jatuh tertunduk, ia buru-buru bangkit menghampiri. “Sakyo! Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?”

Sakyo tak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk batuk. Posisinya janggal, seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha keras untuk meredam batuknya. Selama itu pula Azami hanya mampu menonton, mengitari si lelaki yang lebih tua dengan panik, tetapi pada saat yang sama tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia pikir seharusnya ia memanggil orang dewasa lain, tetapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sakyo sendirian. Waktu terus bergulir dan ia merasa semakin tidak berguna.

Usai sekian menit yang seakan terasa berjam-jam, Sakyo akhirnya sanggup kembali menenangkan diri. Suara batuknya tidak lagi bergema dalam ruangan, tetapi deru napasnya masih, layaknya orang yang rakus meraup udara.

Azami memanggil takut-takut, “Sakyo?”

“...Tidak apa-apa.”

Ia mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang dalam kondisi terjauh dari kata “tidak apa-apa”. Azami menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya seolah disiram air es. Dalam benaknya berkelebat imaji rangka besi milik ranjang bersprei putih dan tetesan ritmik dari cairan infus. Pergelengan tangan yang ringkih dan rona merah muda pada tulang pipi menonjol.

Memori itu berlalu dengan singkat, bagaimanapun juga, sebab tanpa aba-aba Sakyo terbatuk kecil sekali lagi, dan Azami melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana suatu benda mungil—mirip konfeti di pesta ulang tahun—meluncur dari celah di antara bibirnya dan mendarat di atas telapak tangannya, bergabung bersama segenggam benda serupa.

Mata Azami melebar. Tidak, itu bukan konfeti.

“Kelopak bunga?”

Sakyo mengerling tak sabar, melambaikan tangan. “Lupakan saja. Batuknya sudah berhenti, ayo kita lanjutkan bermain.” Sambil berujar demikian, ia memilih satu kartu dengan asal. “Giliranmu.”

“Siapa yang peduli soal main kartu! Apa-apaan itu barusan? Kenapa kau batuk dan memuntahkan bunga?” Napasnya tercekat. “Itu nggak—itu nggak normal.”

Sakyo mengangkat bahu ringan. “Kurasa tidak.”

“Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seakan itu normal!” Azami menjerit. Ia berusaha menggapai sejumput kelopak bunga dari tangan Sakyo, tetapi lelaki yang satunya keburu mengepalkan tangan dan memasukkan semuanya dengan paksa ke dalam kantung celana. Azami menggeleng putus asa. “Apa kau sudah periksa? Haruskah kita beri tahu ayah? Atau—”

“Hei, hei, tenangkan dirimu. Kau pernah dengar tentang penyakit Hanahaki?”

Azami membuka mulut hanya untuk mengatupkannya kembali. “Tidak...”

“Sudah kuduga. Yah, itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi.”

“Apa?” Azami mendelik marah. “Itu, sih, bukan jawaban!”

Sakyo terdiam selama beberapa saat, barangkali mengira bahwa dengan begitu Azami akan cepat menyerah. Sial baginya, ternyata Azami bertekad kuat dan terus melotot, menagih tanggapan. Akhirnya Sakyo menghela napas panjang.

“Hanahaki itu suatu... kondisi, bisa dibilang begitu, di mana bunga tumbuh dalam paru-paru penderitanya. Saat kelopaknya gugur, si penderita terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan kelopak itu. Seperti yang kau saksikan barusan,” Sakyo menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari wajah Azami, segera ia mengimbuhkan, “tidak menular, jangan khawatir.”

“Kenapa kau sakit?” Azami menuntut. Suaranya memelan hingga hampir jadi bisikan saat mengutarakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, “dan... apakah bisa sembuh...?” Kalimat itu menciut dan melebur ke dalam hening.

Sakyo memandangnya lekat. “Dengar, ini bukan penyakit seperti flu, melainkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan isi hatimu. Jika kau merasakan sesuatu terhadap orang lain, tapi orang itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama, maka inilah yang terjadi. Jadi, ya, bisa sembuh.”

“Orang lain?” Azami keheranan. “Siapa?”

“...Tidak penting. Kau tidak kenal.”

“Sakyo!”

Sakyo mengerang. “Baik, baik! Waktu aku kecil dulu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Sejak itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi.”

“Lalu apa masalahnya?”

“Aku tidak bisa melupakan dia.”

“Kau bertemu seseorang satu kali dalam hidupmu, lalu tidak mampu melupakan dia?”Azami menggeleng takjub. “Sungguh tidak masuk akal.”

Dihadapkan dengan kejujuran begitu, Sakyo terkejut betulan, kilat jenaka yang jarang tampak menari pada sepasang mata violetnya.

“Daya ingatku baik, kurasa,” ia akhirnya menanggapi sambil menyeringai. Diperhatikannya wajah Azami, kemudian ia berceletuk, “bon, ini rahasia kita berdua, oke?”

Azami terbiasa dengan rahasia. Mereka menyimpan banyak rahasia, lagipula, mulai dari baju seragam yang kotor oleh noda tanah, sampai impian besarnya untuk menjadi perias profesional. Satu rahasia lagi tentu bukan masalah.

“Oke,” Azami menyetujui.

Aroma yang menyesaki ruangan pada hari itu membekas dalam ingatannya seumur hidup.

* * *

“Aku suka padamu, Izumida-kun.”

Begitu anak perempuan di hadapannya bergumam malu-malu, atap gedung sekolah yang sebelumnya terasa agak dingin diterpa tiupan angin musim semi tiba-tiba memanas. Kaki Azami berpijak terlalu kuat pada tanah, kerah kemejanya terasa basah, dan telinganya berdengung.

Ya ampun, anak perempuan itu masih memandangnya penuh harap.

Pasalnya, Azami tak pernah punya kecurigaan kalau surat kaleng berisi undangan bertemu di atap sekolah yang ia temukan dalam loker sepatunya pagi tadi akan mengantarkan ia dalam situasi rumit begini. Dipikirnya itu tantangan untuk adu jotos dari sekolah lain, seperti biasa. Kini ia kepingin menepuk dahinya sekuat mungkin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mana ada surat tantangan yang ditulis pakai kertas binder warna merah muda dan hiragana bulat-bulat.

Akan tetapi, ia juga punya pembelaan. Selama ini yang ia tahu dirinya selalu dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, gara-gara marganya yang terkenal. Kalaupun ada yang mendekat, biasanya datang sambil mengayunkan tongkat bisbol. Yang lelaki mengajak bertengkar, yang perempuan menghindar. Praktis satu-satunya sosok yang bisa ia anggap “teman” hanya Shifuto.

Sejak naik ke kelas enam, cewek-cewek di kelasnya berubah pesat. Selain postur tubuh mereka yang mendadak tumbuh menjulang seperti alang-alang lupa dipangkas, atau perangai mereka yang jadi semakin mirip dengan gadis remaja, mereka juga jadi jauh lebih berisik. Bukannya Azami peduli, tetapi cekikikan nyaring mereka dari bangku sebelah sulit untuk diabaikan.

Topiknya macam-macam, Azami menguping sedikit. Kadang tentang iklan produk kecantikan di suatu majalah (Azami ingin sekali bergabung dalam obrolan ini). Lain waktu karena suatu adegan mengharukan di komik. Belakangan, Azami kerap menangkap basah ketika kelompok perempuan itu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, sementara salah seorang dari mereka tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Ia pikir itu hanya akibat tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata sehingga ia kelihatan menonjol di antara teman sebayanya, tetapi sekarang, Azami rasa ada alasan lain.

Susah payah Azami merangkai kata. “Maaf... aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu... untuk sekarang.”

Anak perempuan itu terkesiap. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis, dan dalam sekejap matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tolol, kau tolol, Azami merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tergagap untuk meminta maaf sebelum tangisannya pecah, tetapi di luar dugaan anak perempuan itu justru terkekeh pelan.

“Oh, tak apa, justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah berkata jujur,” ujarnya dengan tawa yang agak dipaksakan, lalu terisak satu kali. Azami membisu. Ketika perempuan itu menatapnya lagi, matanya sudah lebih kering dan senyumnya terlihat lebih tulus. “Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Izumida-kun.”

Dia berbalik, rambutnya yang dikuncir berayun dari sisi ke sisi sementara punggungnya terus menjauh, kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan Azami berdiri seorang diri.

Makita nanti menggodanya habis-habisan waktu menjemputnya dari sekolah (“Bocchan, kau memang keterlaluan!” Maniak kebugaran jasmani itu tergelak, “tunggu sampai Furuichi dengar...”), tetapi segala omong besar dan tepukan kencangnya berlalu seperti semilir angin musim panas, tertelan oleh pusaran puting beliung yang bergejolak dalam kepala Azami. Baru terbesit di sana ingatan dari beberapa tahun lalu, tentang kartu Jin-Gi-Oh yang berserakan di meja dan kelopak bunga berwarna kuning, tentang asal-usul sebuah gangguan yang aneh dan sepotong rahasia.

Meskipun Azami belum membalas perasaan anak perempuan itu, bukan berarti juga ia menginginkan ada orang yang menderita gara-gara dia.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya ia jalani dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mereka bertukar peran, kali ini giliran Azami yang mencuri-curi pandang selama jam pelajaran, mencari secuil pun tanda-tanda jika anak itu akan tiba-tiba tersungkur di tengah kelas, memuntahkan puluhan kelopak bunga yang rapuh.

Musim semi terakhir mereka di sekolah dasar berlalu dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan upacara kelulusan dan pesta minum-minum yang untuk merayakan kelulusan yang dihadiri para anggota Ginseikai. Ketakutan terbesar Azami tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka mendaftar ke sekolah menengah yang berbeda, jadi terakhir kali Azami melihat gadis itu adalah saat ia tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang cowok berseragam sekolah yang asing di stasiun.

Azami tidak menyapa dan lama-lama lupa sepenuhnya.

* * *

Atau ia kira begitu, sampai sebuah kunjungan yang tidak direncanakan ke kamar nomor 202 mengangkat isu tersebut kembali ke permukaan.

“Tertarik?”

Azami terlonjak. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan komik yang berjajar rapi di rak buku kemudian berputar.

“Muku-san...”

“Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu menyukai seri yang itu, tapi Azami-kun boleh pinjam, lho, kalau mau,” lanjut Muku dengan riang, senyuman ramah tersungging pada bibirnya. Ia berjinjit untuk meraih komik yang dimaksud dan mengeluarkannya dari rak.

Mengesampingkan sikapnya yang cenderung malu-malu di depan umum, Muku pandai membaca gerak-gerik orang lain di sekitarnya. Misalnya seperti ini, bisa saja orang menyangka bahwa Azami cuma melamun tanpa fokus tertentu di depan rak, tetapi hebatnya Muku mampu langsung dengan cepat menebak mana komik yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi. Atau, bisa jadi, kepekaan itu hanya gara-gara obsesinya terhadap komik shoujo.

“Uh, tidak usah,” tolak Azami tak enak. Menolak tawaran Muku sama sulitnya dengan menolak permintaan Kumon.

Salahkan Kazunari yang seenaknya meminta bantuan mengantar barang ke kamar.

Azami bergumam rendah, “tapi, tak kusangka Muku-san seperti ini.”

Muku mengerjap. “Maksudnya?”

Azami menggaruk tengkuk. “Eh, tidak... kupikir Muku-san tipe yang menelan semua bacaan seperti si Sakyo Sialan, apalagi kalau terkait komik semacam ini...”

Muku mengangguk serius. “Hal-hal di dalam komik membuatku bahagia, seperti cerita tentang putri dan pangeran, juga sihir! Pasti akan sangat asyik kalau mereka benar-benar nyata,” ia bercerita dengan mata berbinar. Menundukan kepala, jemarinya mengelus lembut gambar seorang gadis yang dikelilingi untaian bunga pada sampul komik yang ia pegang. “Tapi terkadang... kisah-kisah ini tidak selamanya bahagia. Tragedi, malah, seperti gadis di komik yang kau pandangi tadi, Azami-kun. Ia memilih mati dibanding membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan hal menyedihkan seperti Hanahaki di komik ini, tentu saja tak pernah kuharapkan untuk jadi nyata.”

“Begitu, ya.”

Atmosfir di antara mereka menjadi agak canggung setelah Muku menjelaskan demikian, sementara Azami berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan tanggapan yang lebih pantas, tetapi untungnya tak lama kemudian Muku kembali berbicara.

“Aku tahu tak biasanya aku ngomong begini, tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, jangan khawatir, Azami-kun. Aku yakin tragedi di dalam fiksi tidak akan terwujud di kehidupan kita,” Muku meyakinkan.

Detik selanjutnya, tak ubahnya tersengat listrik, kebijaksanaan yang baru saja ia tunjukkan langsung hancur lebur, digantikan oleh gerakan tangan berlebihan dan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan gagap.

“...Maksudku! Azami-kun kelihatan agak terganggu saat aku bicara tadi, jadi kukira... tapi bodohnya aku! Tentu saja itu cuma perasaanku saja, kau ‘kan bukan orang yang seperti itu... maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, aku nggak bermaksud...”

Kepanikan Muku cepat menular. Azami berkutat menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Muku kalau ia tidak berbuat kesalahan sebelum akhirnya berhasil berkata, “itu—tidak, aku paham, sungguh. Makasih banyak, Muku-san.”

Ucapannya berhasil memotong rantai tak berujung pemikiran buruk Muku. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Azami melesat meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Azami terbangun dalam kegelapan karena mendengar samar-samar suara orang terbatuk.

“Kau terbangun? Sori. Tidur saja lagi.”

Seperti biasa, Azami dengan sengaja melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang diperintahkan, menyibakkan selimut dan bersandar pada tepi ranjang. Matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan kurangnya cahaya dan menangkap sosok berambut pirang di depan pintu kamar. Sakyo mengerutkan hidung hendak memprotes, tetapi tepat momen itu episode batuknya kambuh lagi, bahkan lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

“Frekuensinya jadi makin sering akhir-akhir ini,” Azami berkomentar.

Sakyo mengelap bibir menggunakan lengan baju kemudian membalas sarkas dengan parau, “maaf aku mengganggu ‘tidur cantik’-mu.” Ia tidak menyangkal maupun mengonfirmasi pernyataan Azami.

“Kupikir sudah berhenti,” si lelaki yang lebih muda mengangkat sebelah alis. “Apakah yang lain tahu?”

“Tidak seorangpun. Cuma kau.”

“Bahkan Kantoku-san sendiri?”

Sakyo bungkam.

Ketika ia menemukan suaranya kembali, intonasinya datar tanpa ekspresi. “Azami, kau tidak perlu sekejam itu,” tuturnya, yang diikuti senyap.

Sakyo yang cerewet memang membuat darahnya mendidih, tetapi sebenarnya Sakyo yang diam itu lebih buruk lagi. Azami merasa ia bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup dengan perasaan bersalah.

Ia berdecak keras-keras. “Sudah ke dokter?”

“Dokter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri, ‘kan, kondisi ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan tindakan medis semata. Tidak semudah itu.”

“Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri, bodoh.”

Dihardik begitu, bahkan di dalam kamar yang remang-remang, Azami dapat melihat bahwa pelipis Sakyo spontan berkedut.

“Dan bagaimana, kalau boleh kutanya, caraku menyembuhkan diriku sendiri dari penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya?”

“Apa perlu kueja jawabannya untukmu, Sakyo Sialan?” Azami mendesis, kesabarannya habis sudah. “Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, tapi aku tidak senaif yang kau sangka, tahu.”

Ia teringat anak perempuan yang menemuinya di atap sekolah waktu ia sekolah dasar dulu. Kemudian ia teringat tentang gadis yang berpapasan dengannya di stasiun, jemarinya bertaut dengan seorang cowok tak dikenal. Orang yang sama, perasaan yang berbeda.

Anugerah terbesar bagi manusia sama sekali bukan kemampuan untuk mengingat, melainkan untuk melupakan.

“Aku telah memilih jalan ini. Mungkin anak seusiamu belum mengerti.”

Intonasi Azami meninggi. “Apa yang kau rencanakan? Memangnya tidak sakit?”

Sakyo tak bergeming.

“Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Setiap hari, setiap waktu,” tuturnya, lalu terputus oleh tarikan napas yang berat. Ia menelan ludah sebelum meneruskan, “dan itu tidak apa-apa.”

Azami mendengus merendahkan. “Ternyata diam-diam kau ini masokis, ya? Padahal kupikir cuma ada satu mata-empat berotak mesum di asrama ini.”

“...Ada saatnya kau memilih bertahan menghadapi rasa sakit yang satu dibanding rasa sakit yang lain.”

“Itu perbuatan pecundang.”

Sakyo berjengit mendengar cemooh yang ia lontarkan.

“Bon, lihat aku,” katanya, hampir berbisik. “Aku masih hidup. Lebih hidup begini, malahan. Entah siapa yang menanamkan ide-ide aneh dalam kepalamu, tapi apapun itu yang kau pikirkan, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah berjanji pada kau dan ayahmu, bukan?”

Azami berusaha menemui mata lelaki yang lebih tua, tetapi sayangnya ia keburu mengalihkan pandangan. Dasar hipokrit, pengkhianat, tidak pernah berlaku adil. Lagi-lagi sebetulnya apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakyo tidak pernah terasa adil. Azami melompat dari kasur, mendorong kasar Sakyo ke samping, dan berderap menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, Azami menoleh dengan kobaran amarah yang masih menyala-nyala dari balik matanya.

“Terserah. Mati sana, bukan urusanku.”

Lalu pintu dibanting.

* * *

Azami memang berkata demikian, tetapi mau tak mau hatinya terasa agak lebih ringan juga begitu mendapati Sakyo yang masih duduk bersila di depan meja, saat ia kembali ke kamar nomor 106 hampir satu jam kemudian.

“Lihat siapa yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar,” Sakyo menyapa dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Wajah dan leher Azami seketika memanas.

Saat ia kabur dari kamar tadi, Sakyo tidak mengejarnya. Dia selalu begitu, membiarkan orang menyelesaikan masalah sendiri, padahal kadang perilakunya itu menciptakan masalah baru.

“Diam,” Azami menggerutu, “aku ingin memastikan kalau kau benar-benar mencuci muka dan memakai pelembab wajah. Kau harus dimasker malam ini, kalau perlu.”

Giliran Sakyo yang mengerang. “Jangan harap.”

Terlambat. Azami sudah menggenggam botol-botol berisi produk pelembab di kedua tangan. Kalau sudah dalam mode begitu, ia tidak menerima penolakan lagi.

* * *

Kesetiaan.

Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk bisa mencari arti dari kelopak-kelopak mungil berwarna kuning itu, Azami sudah melakukannya sendiri sejak ia diberikan ponsel dan kartu prabayar pertamanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa si Sakyo Sialan itu memang agak kolot dan berlebihan... tetapi kalau perihal itu, sih, semua anggota grup musim gugur juga pasti setuju.

* * *

Ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan penghuni asrama lain saat ia buru-buru melesat keluar dari kamar Muku, undur diri dari obrolan mereka yang mendadak canggung itu.

“Azami-kun!”

Oh, salah. Ternyata bukan sekadar penghuni asrama lain, melainkan satu-satunya penghuni wanita di asrama Mankai.

“Maaf, Kantoku-san,” tukas Azami seraya menegakkan diri. Izumi membalasnya dengan derai tawa sambil menguasai keseimbangannya kembali pula.

“Lain kali, hati-hati,” Izumi mengingatkan, kemudian melenggang pergi. Begitu sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan, Azami refleks menyentuh area di mana pita suaranya berada.

Ada sensasi menggelitik yang berasal dari bawah tenggorokannya.

**Author's Note:**

> “Sakyo, apa itu fotosintesis?”
> 
> “Pelajaran apa kali ini?”
> 
> “Biologi.”
> 
> Sakyo menatap langit-langit. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, barulah ia menjawab.
> 
> “Fotosintesis itu, proses yang dilakukan tanaman untuk menghasilkan energi. Tanaman disiram, lalu dengan bantuan cahaya matahari, tanaman menghasilkan energi yang ia butuhkan untuk tumbuh. Kalau tidak disiram atau diletakkan di bawah matahari, bisa layu, kemudian mati.”
> 
> Gemerisik suara grafit yang meninggalkan guratan pada kertas terdengar.
> 
> “Seperti bonsai milik ayah?” celetuk Azami.
> 
> “Ya, seperti itu.”
> 
> Tak lama kemudian bunyi gemerisik itu berhenti. Azami meletakkan pensilnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela yang membuka menuju taman di kediaman Izumida.
> 
> “Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak? Minggu lalu bonsai di dalam pot paling kanan itu mengering dan mengeriput. Lalu kulihat ayah menyiramnya dengan air dan mengajaknya mengobrol seperti orang edan.” Ia mendengus tertawa pada bagian ini. “Sejak kemarin dia malah subur lagi, dan justru bonsai di pot di sampingnya yang mengering.”
> 
> Sakyo menyisir ke belakang helai rambutnya dengan jari. Sejujurnya sedari tadi ia sudah merasa kepanasan serta mulai jengkel akan banyaknya pekerjaan rumah musim panas yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolah dasar Azami.
> 
> “Menjadi layu bukan berarti suatu tanaman sudah mati. Sekarat, tapi masih ada kemungkinan tumbuh kembali. Banyak hal yang berpengaruh,” ia membalas asal.
> 
> Azami bergumam tak jelas. “Pada akhirnya, tergantung tanaman itu sendiri, ya.”
> 
> Sakyo menjilat bibirnya. Kering. Ia kehausan. Bocah itu juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Barangkali setelah pertanyaan ini, ia akan menyuruh Azami beristirahat dan mengambil minuman untuk mereka berdua.
> 
> “Ya, begitulah.”


End file.
